


He Kissed A Boy (or Two)

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive Boys in the 90s, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Love, First boyfriend, Fluff, Ghost Boys in 2020, M/M, Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Luke Patterson's love life went a bit like this:1992 - First Kiss1994 - First Relationship2020 - First Love
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 231





	He Kissed A Boy (or Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I thought I'd try my hand at Reggie/Luke today. *kisses*
> 
> ALSO: Luke was ridiculously hard to write, and I'm not 100% satisfied with this. But I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny. Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

**1992**

The afternoon before their first high school party, Luke and Reggie were at Reggie’s house. His mom was downstairs watching her Lifetime movies and drinking chardonnay by the bottle. Secretly, Luke thought it was scary that she was always watching movies about women killing their husbands. But he never told Reggie that. 

“Can’t believe we’ve finally been invited to a high school party!” Reggie exclaimed as he flopped on his bed next to Luke.

“It’s October, Reg. We’ve only been in high school like 2 months,” Luke rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but Brad got invited _last year_ ,” Reggie sighed. Luke hit him on the shoulder.

“That was last year. We’re in a band now, dude. We’re way cooler than _Brad_ ,” Luke told the other boy. Reggie rolled onto his side to look at Luke.

“What do you think they do at high school parties?” Reggie asked. Luke mimicked Reggie’s posture.

“Kissing. I heard Monica talking about it at school yesterday,” Luke replied. Reggie’s eyes widened.

“Luke! There can’t be kissing! I have no practice. All the girls are going to laugh at me!” Reggie wailed at Luke. Luke laughed.

“No way! We’re gonna be rockstars. Girls love rockstars. Now, sit up,” Luke directed, moving into a sitting position. Reggie sat up to face him. “Okay, now we’re going to practice kissing. And then tonight you can wow all the girls.” Reggie’s mouth dropped open.

“Are you sure we can practice kissing? How are either of us going to know if we’re doing it right? Have you secretly been kissing people?” Reggie questioned suspiciously. Luke grinned.

“No Reg. But trust me. I’m just gonna know, okay?” Luke winked at him. Reggie blushed and nodded.

“Okay, Yoda. Show me what you got,” Reggie agreed and moved closer. Luke leaned in a smooshed their lips together. They stayed still like that for 15 seconds before Reggie pulled back. 

“I don’t think that’s what everyone’s all hyped up about,” he sighed again. Luke shook his shoulders and licked his lips.

“Okay. I think we just need to try again,” Luke stated determined. Reggie looked at him dubiously and then shrugged. This time, Luke put his hand on the back of Reggie’s neck, fingers just grazing his hair and pulled the other boy in. Slowly, he slotted their lips together and applied pressure. When he felt Reggie return the pressure, he tentatively pressed his tongue into Reggie’s mouth. He was surprised at the feeling and accidently bit Reggie’s lip. Reggie gave a little gasp and Luke pressed in closer. To his delight, Reggie tasted like root beer.

After a couple minutes, Reggie pulled back panting. He grinned at Luke, and Luke grinned right back.

“Okay. You are totally A+ at kissing,” Reggie exclaimed. He leaned in and hugged his friend. “Thanks dude.” Luke flopped back, feeling smug. Reggie leaned over him and looked down at Luke’s face. “Wanna do it again?” he asked excitedly. _Kissing really was worth the hype._

“Dude. Yeah. Gotta have all the practice we can get!” he agreed immediately. Reggie leaned farther down till their lips were touching again. Luke closed his eyes. 

Their kissing practice went on for another hour before Reggie’s mom hollered up at them that they needed to eat dinner before their party. Luke considered it an hour very well spent.

Later, at the party, Luke kissed Monica _and_ Brad. Neither one was as nearly as good as Reggie, nor did they taste like root beer. To Luke’s great disappointment, Reggie never asked for more kissing practice.

**1994**

Summertime in LA was very hot. Alex and Luke were supposed to meet Reggie at the beach after lunch, so they spent their morning inside – enjoying the AC on Luke’s bed. Luke hummed along with the radio. He noticed Alex fidgeting with this shirt hem.

“I’m gay,” Alex blurted out, looking down at his hands. Luke wanted to be supportive, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Instead, he just hugged the other boy. Alex held on tight, and they sat like that for a long time. 

“You’re not freaked out that I like boys? Worried that I want to kiss you or something?” Alex asked quietly. Luke gave Alex his scrunchy confused face.

“Kissing boys is nice,” Luke shrugged. “Why? Do you want to kiss me?” he asked. Alex blinked rapidly.

“Wait – _kissing boys is nice_? You’ve kissed boys?” Alex questioned. Luke blushed.

“Not like a lot of boys! Kissing is just nice with boys and girls!” he exclaimed. “That’s okay too, right?” he asked quietly. Alex put his arm around Luke.

“Yeah, Luke, that’s okay too. I just meant you have more experience kissing boys than me,” Alex assured him. Luke grinned at the other boy then.

“Right. Which brings us back to – do you want to kiss me?” Luke murmured. Alex looked at his lips. 

“Yes,” Alex whispered. Luke leaned forward and brushed their lips together softly. He tilted his head then and applied more pressure. Alex pulled back, and Luke looked at him questioningly.

“Was it bad? Do you not want to kiss me after all?” Luke looked hurt. Alex shook his head and put his hand on Luke’s thigh.

“It was a very nice first kiss with a boy. But, Luke, what about Sunset Curve? I don’t think bandmates go around kissing each other,” Alex told him. Alex was always very pragmatic like that. Luke would rather be kissing.

“So we don’t let it interfere with Sunset Curve. The band comes first. There, now can we go back to kissing?” Luke grinned at Alex. Alex gave him _the look_ – the one Luke knew meant there was more talking to be done.

“Luke,” Alex chastised him, “you can’t just go around kissing your friends. People have feelings that might get hurt.” Alex shrunk back in on himself then, but Luke moved forward with him. Gently, he put a hand on his friend’s face.

“Okay. So tell me, Alex, who do you go around kissing?” he asked quietly. Alex bit his lip.

“Your boyfriend,” he whispered. Luke smiled. _Now they were getting somewhere._

“Okay. Then, can I be your boyfriend?” Luke asked sweetly. Alex smiled and then moved forward to crush their lips together again. Luke was quick to get with program, slipping his tongue into Alex’s mouth. He tasted like pink lemonade. They spent a lot of time kissing that morning. In fact, they spent most of their alone time kissing after that. Realistically, they had more fun hanging out with Reggie – jamming or going to the movies or hanging out at the beach – even if there wasn’t any kissing.

Six months later, they broke up. Because they loved Sunset Curve more than they loved being boyfriends. Plus, as Alex said, you couldn’t date your best friend just because you liked kissing him.

**2020**

Luke laid on _his_ couch in the studio when he was alone. Sometimes he thought of new music for Julie and the Phantoms. Sometimes he thought of old Sunset Curve songs. Sometimes he thought of old memories.

Today, Luke was thinking about kissing boys. Specifically, Luke wondered whether Alex or Reggie was a better kisser. He hadn't kissed Reggie very much, and he'd probably kissed Alex too much. Or wait maybe **he** was the best kisser! _Alex and Reggie were lucky guys._ He was alone. He could close his eyes and have such thoughts.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Reggie asked from above him. Luke shouted in surprise and opened his eyes.

“Reggie! What the hell dude?!” he yelled. Reggie shrugged and continue to stare down at him. 

“I’ve been here for like five minutes. You were just lying there with your thinking face,” Reggie explained and then sat on his legs.

“Oof. Reg, were you just staring at me for five minutes?” he asked. Reggie put his feet on the coffee table.

“Yeah. Like I said, you had your _thinking_ face. So, what were you thinking so hard about?” he asked again. Luke sighed. He knew Reggie wouldn’t let it go till he got an answer.

“You. Alex. Kissing,” he said finally. Reggie raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“You were thinking about me and Alex kissing?” he questioned. Luke closed his eyes and sighed again. _Well, he now he was._

“Nooo. I was thinking about who’s the better kisser,” he corrected. Reggie made a hmm-ing noise in acknowledgement. “Or maybe I’m the best kisser. I didn’t really have time to come to a proper conclusion.” Reggie turned to look him and gave a wide smile.

“I think your information is out of date. We haven’t kissed in years. I should get to give a more recent performance,” Reggie told him. Luke scooted back to sit up farther and rest his back on the arm of the couch. Reggie grumbled as he dislodged his sitting position. 

“To be clear, you’re saying we should make-out?” Luke clarified. Reggie’s cheeks turned pink, but he nodded. Luke grinned.

“Okay. Let’s see these new and improved kissing skills,” he teased. Reggie gave him a wicked smile and then climbed onto of his lap to straddle him. Luke suddenly felt very hot. Slowly, Reggie leaned towards him. But instead of kissing his lips, he kissed Luke’s neck. Luke’s brain went offline. There was nothing in the world but Reggie and his lips and the scent of leather and pine. Luke moaned.

“Reg,” he said breathless. Reggie pulled back to grin at the other ghost. Luke’s face was a red, and he pouted at the loss of contact. Reggie laughed and leaned back in. This time he met Luke’s lips with his own. Reggie kissed Luke with passion, nipping at his lip and using his tongue. Luke gasped and Reggie swallowed the sound with his mouth. _Okay, so Reggie was the best kisser ever._

When they broke apart, Luke rested his forehead on Reggie’s. They were both breathing heavily. If either of them had been wearing sleeves, they probably would have been sweating.

“You win,” Luke breathed out. Reggie leaned forward and kissed his nose. 

“Hey Luke?” Reggie asked quietly. Luke pulled back to properly look at him. “How come you dated Alex and not me?” Reggie looked sad, and Luke’s smile fell.

“Oh Reg. I’m so sorry,” he whispered softly. Reggie gave him a sad smile. “Alex’s my best friend – our best friend. He liked guys, and I liked kissing him. It just seemed like the simple answer. It wasn’t, obviously, which is why we decided we were better as friends. It takes more than kissing to make a relationship. But you never seemed to be interested – in guys overall or in me specifically.” 

“Think I just needed more time than you or Alex to figure it out. By the time I had, you guys were together. I felt like I’d missed my shot and then we died, which was a whole new level of crazy,” Reggie replied. Luke wrapped an arm around Reggie’s waist. 

“So what you’re saying is you want to date me?” he asked and winked at Reggie. 

“Oh my god. Nope. I take it back. You’re insufferable,” Reggie laughed. Luke pouted, and Reggie leaned down and kissed him softly. “Fineee. Yes. I want to date you. Because I’m totally in love with you and not just because I want to kiss my friend,” he clarified. Luke smiled brightly at him.

“I’m going to be the best boyfriend ever. Break my no romance rule and write you love songs. Glare at all those cheerleaders giving my boyfriend the eye,” he scrunched his face up in mock anger. “Wait, but there’s still kissing right?” he asked, as if he had just registered what Reggie said. Reggie laughed.

“You’re going to be the _the worst_ , forgetting our dates to write songs and distracting me with your heart eyes when we’re on stage. But I wouldn’t want you any other way. And yes, Luke, there’s definitely gonna be kissing,” Reggie assured him. To prove his point, he kissed Luke again.

“Oh thank god! Because you’ve got all these kissing skills. It’d be mean to deprive your boyfriend of them – even if he forgets dates and distracts you on stage,” Luke said with a smile. “I mean, I could be persuaded into taking your side on _Home is Where My Horse Is_ being a Julie and the Phantoms hit.” Reggie kissed him again – longer than before. “Love you, Reg,” Luke murmured against his boyfriend’s lips. After that, they both lost of track of time, wrapped up in kissing each other. 

“GUYS!” Alex shouted. Luke and Reggie pulled apart and looked at their best friend. “What the fuck. No wait, we don’t have time for that. Willie is coming over, and you guys need to help me clean up!” Alex panicked. Luke and Reggie looked at each other and laughed. Alex whooshed around the garage, tidying things up as he went. Alex poofed over in front of the couch with his hands on his hips.

“Alright alright. We’re helping,” Luke reassured. Reggie got up and Luke followed. “Just so you know, Reggie and I totally in love,” Luke informed their friend. Alex looked at his two friends.

“And your love is beautiful,” he said sincerely. Reggie smiled and hugged Alex. When they pulled apart, Alex clapped his hands. “Now. Clean,” he directed and moved around the room again. Reggie leaned close to Luke.

“We better make sure it doesn’t take Alex 25 years to get his man. He seems a _little_ on edge,” Reggie whispered. Luke laughed and agreed. They jumped in with a gusto to help Alex make things look perfect. 

Luke dusted the piano till it shined. _Look at him go!_ He smiled while he watched Reggie fold his extra ripped jeans and Luke’s cutoff shirts across the room. _Heart eyes indeed._

And when Luke kissed Reggie onstage at their next performance, who could blame him? His boyfriend was just so talented and cute. Plus, Alex totally cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> For a look at my writing repeat song today, [we have the 90s Sixpence music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hII0JXUJNDo). Peep that video quality LOL. 
> 
> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
